


Not Always As It Seems

by Shadow15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: Fred is growing tired of watching George avoid everything relationship-related and knows if he doesn’t push George into dating, his brother will never get over his shyness and take theinitiative himself. Luckily, Lee Jordan is a pretty relaxed guy who doesn’t freak out when someone tries to pay him to make it a habit of fucking their twin brother.





	1. Chapter 1

“Someone’s popular…”

Fred looked over his shoulder at his brother’s sulky voice and found George sitting on his bed, with his arms folded against his chest and a moody expression on his face.  He gave a chuckle and dropped the huge stack of letters he had just been given from Lee Jordan onto the end of his own bed.

“Jealous, Georgie?” Fred grinned.  It was the twitch of George’s nose in a discontented manner that made Fred’s lips curl upwards as he fought back laughter.  The letters remained untouched as Fred fixed his attention onto his twin. “You can have some if you really want them, Georgie; I don’t mind sharing my love letters with you~  Who knows; maybe one day you’ll get some of your own – oomph!” 

George picked up another pillow, ready to throw it in his brother’s face as well.  He waited until Lee had hurried out of the dorm for the class he was already late to, and he growled, “I  _ don’t  _ want stupid love letters!  This holiday is stupid!” 

Fred’s laughter became heartier, and he almost rocked in place with how hard it was to contain so much amusement.  “If you didn’t care about Valentines Day, you wouldn’t be sitting here throwing a tantrum over me getting fan mail, would you?!” 

The younger twin knew Fred was right, even if he  _ was  _ only joking around with him – but still…  He took a deep breath as he dropped his pillow back to the bed so he could stand up and walk to the doorway.  

The grin quickly vanished from Fred’s face now, and his tone was much more serious as he called out, “George?  I was only joking with you. Where are you going?” 

George looked back to his brother with his hand on the doorknob, but he didn’t twist it just yet; he stayed on the spot as he mumbled, “Away from your stupid stacks of letters that keep piling up…”

“Georgie, you  _ know  _ why you never get any letters on Valentines Day…” Fred stood up so he could close the distance between them and wrap his arms around his brother’s shoulders.  “ _ You _ don’t mess around with half of Hogwarts; all these letters are from girls I’ve –“

“-I  _ know,  _ Fred!” The younger let out a frustrated noise.  “Don’t rub  _ that  _ in my face, too!” 

Fred clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction.  “You only have no admirers because I steal the spotlight from you – you know, you being  _ gay  _ and all.” 

George gave a shrug.  “Doesn’t mean girls can’t look my way for once…”

The older twin chuckled again.  “You don’t put yourself out there, George!  You’re quiet, and you  _ never  _ show interest in  _ anyone _ .  They don’t know what to think about you – they don’t even know you’re  _ gay _ .  Now don’t throw a tantrum over it, George; a cute guy will come along for you soon and you can write to each other every day if you  _ really  _ want some love letters.”

His brother muttered something that sounded suspiciously like,  _ Don’t want to write to someone every day…  _ before George hid his face against Fred’s shoulder.  Fred’s smile returned as he gently held the back of the younger’s head and pulled him closer.  His hand rubbed soothing circles against the younger’s back before he said, “C’mon. If you really don’t want to be around those letters anymore, let’s go downstairs and see who’s around to annoy.” 

George nodded.  He was grateful for Fred understanding his desires – even if the other  _ had _ to tease him mercilessly for a bit first.  Their hands brushed together as they broke away from the other to leave the dorm and make their way to the common room.  

The journey was in comfortable silence, but that all changed when they got downstairs and found most of the fourth-years lounging around the common room, seemingly on a study period unlike Fred and George who had simply decided to skip Divination.  

As George took a seat on the couch next to Neville Longbottom, he heard Fred speak again.

“Did  _ Ronniekins  _ get any love letters today?” Fred’s mischievous grin was back, and it only grew wider when Ron’s cheeks flushed to match his hair colour.  

“S-shut up!” Ron looked around the common room to make sure no one else was overhearing; he should have  _ known  _ Fred would target him today of all days.  “I bet  _ you  _ didn’t get any, either!”

Fred’s grin widened.  “I got so many, George and I had to come downstairs because we couldn’t move in the sea of love letters~”

Hermione, who only seemed to be half-listening to the conversation as she had her nose buried in a text book, muttered, “That’s nice.  I’m guessing George got some, too?”

George opened his mouth to reply and tell them that no, he hadn’t, but Fred beat him to it.  

“Of  _ course  _ he did!  A handsome, strapping young fella like me?  And George looks just like me; of  _ course  _ he got his own letters, ‘mione!” 

George swallowed hard; Fred always did that, sticking up for him in everything, whether he should or not.  “Y… Yeah, we did…” 

Fred rounded on Harry and Neville next, drilling them hard about their own Valentines Day.  George sighed. He’d be glad when this stupid day was over, but that was still  _ hours  _ away.  He wasn’t looking forward to have to listen to everyone around him gush in excitement about one thing or another while he stood there in ear-shot, listening, sixteen and lonely without anyone else to complete him and keep him company while his twin brother couldn’t keep it in his pants and often disappeared for the nights with god knows who  _ this  _ time.

Like tonight, as George lay awake in bed, listening to Fred and Lee Jordan talking to each other while their other two roommates slept peacefully.  He knew there was no point in feigning sleep as Fred would know, so he opted instead to listen in silence, knowing Lee and Fred wouldn’t think it weird as he had always been quieter than his twin.

“I was meant to be with this Hufflepuff girl, but she had an accident in Potions and will be in the infirmary for a few days.” Fred sounded almost disappointed he wasn’t going to get laid tonight after all, but George didn’t care; Fred would live if he didn’t get his dick sucked for one night…  

“That sucks, man,” Lee sympathised.  “I didn’t even get a chance to make plans with a chick; I got a heap of letters and chocolates and all that, but yeah; I was so busy with classes and detention I just didn’t have time.”

George’s heart sped up slightly; he hated the thought of Lee going out with someone else, but he knew it was stupid of him to hate it because Lee was straight –  _ very  _ straight, considering he was out with the ladies just as much as Fred was – and even if he  _ wasn’t,  _ he would still never look at someone like  _ George _ .  

“What was that, George?”

George cursed under his breath.  He must have muttered out loud, but thankfully it seemed neither of them had heard what he’d said.  “Nothing…”

Fred carried on as if nothing had happened.  “Who were you hoping to sleep with tonight, Lee?”

“I didn’t really think that far ahead, actually – though there’s this hot Ravenclaw with huge tits.  I mean  _ huge  _ tits, Fred.  You’d like them; you just wrap your mouth around the…”

George pulled his pillow over his head to block out Lee’s voice; he knew if he were to listen in to what the other had to say, it would only make him hard and in need of relief.  Not the part about the breasts – no; he couldn’t care less about breasts or just how big they were – but the images his friend was putting in his head about the things he liked to do with them…

He winced as he felt his sleeping pants tightening.  

“Hey, George?” 

George’s breath caught in his throat; why was Lee calling him?  Did Lee know what was wrong with him…? “…Y-yeah…?”

“Did you make plans to hook up with a girl this year?” 

“…No…” George chewed at his lip; oh  _ please,  _ Lee, just go to sleep already…!  

“I’ve never seen you with a girl.” George stiffened even further; if this conversation didn’t end quickly, Lee was going to – “You got a girlfriend outside of Hogwarts somewhere?”

“…”

Fred laughed.  “George doesn’t have a girlfriend, Lee; you  _ know  _ that.  He is what the Muggles call an  _ aromantic asexual _ .  He doesn’t have an interest in anything like that.  That’s why you never see him with anyone.” 

George let out the breath he hadn’t even realised he’d been holding; thank god Fred was always so quick to make excuses…  “…Yeah… I’d rather not date; I’m happy being alone. I like it.” 

Lee hummed out loud as if he were pondering this answer.  “But I’ve heard you wank –  _ many  _ times.  How can you want to wank, but not want to have sex?”

“Because George is a  _ prude  _ who likes only the feel of his own hand and no one else’s.” Fred spoke dryly, as if he were disapproving of all the questions aimed towards his younger brother – and probably that of George remaining celibate for all this time, as well.  “You know, Lee; not  _ everyone  _ is like us who  _ needs  _ sex constantly.  Leave him alone already; you aren’t going to get much interesting information out of him – believe me; I’ve tried.” 

George’s shoulders lightened, and he whispered, “Thanks…”

Fred knew what he was being thanked for.  Not for getting Lee to leave him alone, or for covering for him; he was being thanked simply for the fact that, while most people wouldn’t even  _ try  _ to understand, Fred loved him and accepted him exactly as he was, even if George was… well, rather unconventional in the fact that so far, he’d never even  _ kissed  _ another person who wasn’t family and Fred couldn’t understand  _ how _ .  “No worries, Georgie.  Get some sleep, yeah? A prude such as yourself probably isn’t going to want to hear about the blowjob I got earli –“

“-Jesus, Freddie, wait until I fall asleep!” With that, George rolled onto his side and tugged his blankets up over his head.  It muffled their voices, but didn’t completely block them out. It was okay, though; he  _ was  _ tired, and despite the stiffness in his lower regions, he could ignore it; he’d had  _ plenty  _ of practise doing so when he was once so ashamed of himself and what he was, he felt sickened at the idea of ever getting off to such disgusting fantasies.

That was another thing he loved about Fred; Fred never had cared for the rules, and when he found out his little brother was breaking  _ so  _ many more, it was only natural for him to give George encouragement and promise him it was _ okay _ to be who he was.  If it wasn’t for Fred, George knew he’d never have been able to live with himself and what he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Fred  _ really  _ hated the fact that, though they were twins, George always woke up a  _ hell  _ of a lot more with evidence of wet dreams all over him.  He figured George experienced them a lot more because he never got any sexual relief with another person, whereas  _ he _ tended to have sex almost every night of the week.  He hated it, but he hated seeing George’s embarrassed, uncomfortable expression more whenever his brother would wake up and flush so scarlet, his face would match the colour of his hair.  

That was why, one beautiful March morning, when George had excused himself to the bathroom to clean up, Fred raised his eyebrow at Lee.  Lee knew that look; the older twin was coming up with a scheme, and it was going to involve Lee Jordan, whether he agreed to it or not. 

“What?” Lee got up from his bed so he could fish his uniform out from his trunk and start getting ready for classes.  “I know that look; what are you plotting?”

Fred remained silent as the cogs turned in his mind.  His eyes never left Lee as he slowly put two-and-two together; George needed a boyfriend, and Lee… wasn’t gay.  But Lee  _ also  _ didn’t have a girlfriend, and Fred wouldn’t  _ dare  _ trust another male with his precious Georgie; if someone hurt his beautiful twin, he’d… 

He reached across to his nightstand so he could grab the small money-bag that he and George shared together.  He shook it, and though it didn’t make much noise, he still opened it and tipped it onto his mattress. “Hey, Lee!” 

Lee looked over his shoulder now that his friend had finally decided to talk.  His uniform was slung over his shoulder as he was sorting through his textbooks.  “Yeah? We going to Hogsmeade today?” 

“Nah…” There wasn’t much money between the twins; a single galleon and barely any silver.  He sighed, and after slipping the Galleon back into the bag for George to spend however he liked, he scooped up the silver and held them out like a peace offering.  “I’ll give you five Sickles if you sleep with my brother.” 

If Lee had been drinking anything, he knew he would have choked; the saliva that caught in his throat already did a good enough job of trying to kill him, though.  Once his coughing fit had died down and he looked at the door to make sure none of their roommates were about to enter, he fixed Fred with a confused expression as he muttered, “Mate…  I’m not  _ gay _ .  I don’t know what gave you that impression, but really.  I’m not.” 

An innocent smile crossed Fred’s features as he put on the child act; he was determined to make this work.  “Aww, come on, Lee! Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about being with another guy before!” 

“I haven’t,” Lee admitted.  “Don’t tell me  _ you  _ have.” 

“Nope~  Not really.” Fred shrugged.  “I mean; I sort of thought about it for a little bit once…  I thought about it from George’s perspective when he told me he likes guys and wants a boyfriend one day.” 

“What?!” Lee’s eyes almost bulged from their sockets, and he dropped the heavy Potions book he’d been holding onto his bare foot.  He yelped before he continued. “George is  _ gay?!   _ And you never  _ told  _ me?!” 

Again, Fred shrugged carelessly.  “Wasn’t really my place to tell you, now, was it?  But I’m serious; I’ll give you five Sickles if you sleep with him.  You don’t have to date him, or get all romantic or anything… Just give him a nice first fuck so I can stop feeling guilty whenever I get my dick sucked.”

“I’m serious, Fred…” Lee looked more uncomfortable than Fred had ever seen him.  He fidgeted with his hands as he looked away. “I’m  _ not  _ gay…  I’m sorry; I wish George had someone, too, but… I can’t do that for him, mate; not even if you paid me in gold…”

Fred sighed, but he wasn’t ready to give up just yet; just because Lee was saying no right  _ now  _ didn’t mean he still would in  _ future _ ; he just had to be persistent.  His smile was treacherous as he nodded.  “No, you’re right, Lee. It’s okay; I’ll get Georgie fucked one way or another.” 

As well as Lee knew the twins, he should have known better than to think Fred had finally dropped the subject for good; those twins had pursued  _ hard  _ for  _ much _ less.  “You’re a great brother to him, Fred.  He’s lucky to have you.” 

Fred’s chest swelled with pride; oh, yes; George was  _ very  _ lucky, wasn’t he? 

 

* * *

 

Care of Magical Creatures was as boring as ever, and while Hagrid rambled on about whatever he had planned for today’s class, George hadn’t paid any attention whatsoever; he was more interested in the sidelong glances Lee kept giving him, as if he were sizing him up for a meal or something.  Fred seemed to be doing the same, but instead of glancing at George, his eyes were fixing on Lee, and predatory sneers would flash across his face. 

George shuddered uncomfortably; he felt as if he were in the middle of an onslaught of sexual tension.  

“And so if you’ll all open your books to page thirty-nine, you’ll see…” Hagrid’s voice had all but faded as George’s breathing picked up; he wasn’t used to this sort of attention, and as testimony to it, his pants tightened.  

He shuffled closer to Fred to try and hide himself partially behind so no one could notice, but as if Fred had read his thoughts, he moved them both closer to Lee, so close that George’s side was pressed hard against Lee’s.  

“Hey, Fred…?” George tugged at his brother’s sleeve.  He winced as his voice trembled; would anyone notice it was from arousal…?

“Shh.” Fred looked around at the rest of the class, and once he was satisfied that no one was paying them any attention, he nodded at Lee and muttered, “I can feel you against my hip, George; surely you don’t want anyone else noticing that?  You should stay close to us; no one will think you and Lee are being weird together if I’m squeezed in against you as well.” 

“But –“ 

“-Unless they think we’re all now involved in some sort of threesome…” Fred tapped at his chin, looking very much as if he were pondering the scenario in his head.  Then he laughed, and George felt  _ much  _ lighter; Fred had only been joking.  

…He hoped.

Lee said nothing about the fact that his best friend was sandwiched against him with an obvious arousal in the middle of class, but his tense body language sent waves of disappointment through George; Lee didn’t seem to enjoy this at all… 

“Lee?” George didn’t know why he had grabbed his friend’s attention; all he knew was that he was whispering, “Are you uncomfortable…  With  _ me _ ?” 

Lee cleared his throat.  Before he could answer, Hagrid had announced for the class to split up into groups of two, leaving the trio to stand awkwardly together.  George’s eyes closed in disappointment, and his shoulders slumped forward as he let out a loud sigh. Fred touched his elbow reassuringly, but it was Lee who raised his hand and gathered the teacher’s attention before he gestured to them and said, “One of us will be the odd one out; can we work together?”

“Of course ye can,” Hagrid promised.  “Just make sure ye got yer wands with ya; don’t want nothing happening…” 

George opened his eyes now and looked between the other two.  “What are we supposed to be doing? I wasn’t listening.” 

“We’re supposed to be tracking something in the forest,” Fred explained.  “See? Everyone else is heading in. Isn’t this convenient for you, George?  If you need, you can wank yourself off behind a tree and no one will even know.  If you play your cards right, Lee might even give you a  _ hand _ .” 

While Fred gave his twin a wink, Lee’s mouth dropped open.  “Fred! Are you  _ serious,  _ mate?!” 

The older ginger’s smile was playful as he looked away.  “Who knows? I’m sure Georgie won’t mind, and I saw the way you’ve been ogling him all day.” 

“You two are making me uncomfortable…” George looked at Hagrid, and then back to the other two before he said, “I’m… going to the toilet…  I’ll be right back…” 

Fred’s eyes widened like a child at Christmas.  He elbowed Lee in the ribs as he exclaimed, “Now that he’s gone, I don’t have to wait until tonight to ask you.  You’ve been thinking about it, haven’t you?” 

“So what if I have?  Doesn’t mean I’m going to be asking for those five Sickles from you so I have your permission to…” Lee lowered his voice to a whisper, “…to have sex with him…” 

“Ah, but you see, Lee?  This is the beauty of it all!  You – and  _ only  _ you – don’t need my permission to sleep with George.  You don’t even need to ask me for the Sickles; you could take him by the shoulders right here right now and fuck him up against a tree for all I care, Lee.” 

Lee cringed.  “Doesn’t it make you uncomfortable to talk about your own  _ twin  _ like that?” 

“Nah~  If he wasn’t such a prude, I’d talk even filthier with him than I do with you.  Like I said; I just want you to make it enjoyable for him; that’s all I’m asking of you, Lee.” 

“Fred…” Lee sighed.  “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this…  But I’m  _ not gay _ .  I’m straight.  I like  _ girls _ .  I like tits, and –“

“-Of course you do,” Fred agreed.  “I like all that, too. I’m just saying; with the way you’ve been eye-humping my brother today, you’re considering my offer.”

Lee fell silent.  Was it true? Was he  _ really  _ considering such an insane proposal?  He hadn’t thought he had; he’d just… It had been casually crossing his mind all day, the idea that Fred trusted him enough to ask him something so… so  _ outlandish _ .  But  _ had  _ he been considering the offer…?

Well, the way George’s hot, aroused body had been pushed into his earlier  _ may  _ have had something to do with the slight arousal he’d been feeling for a few minutes now…  

“Goddamnit, Fred…” Lee dropped his face into his hands.  “I take back what I said earlier about George being lucky to have you; only an  _ insane  _ person would want you as their brother.”

Fred laughed loudly.  “I guess that makes all  _ three  _ of us insane, Lee.” 

And with that, the conversation was dropped.   


End file.
